


Craig just wants to do the project and be gay.

by Marron121



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I tried to write angst but I failed, M/M, They are 17, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, bunny - Freeform, creek - Freeform, group project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marron121/pseuds/Marron121
Summary: Craig ends up doing a group project with Tweek (which is good), Stan (which is okay) and Kenny (which is not ok at all).And somehow, he ends up helping Kenny more than he would like to admit.





	Craig just wants to do the project and be gay.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Todospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todospace/gifts).



> So Todospace and I did a kinda challenge on who would write a 6k fanfic faster, and she gave me the "group project" prompt to work with it.  
> As you can see, I wrote something that resembles a group project fanfic, so good enough.  
> (Also like it's said in the tags they're 17 and there's no explicit smut so you're safe, it's all fluff.)
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the fanfic!

Craig usually doesn't give a fuck about anything.

Well, except Tweek and Stripe, but they are his boyfriend and his pet, so it makes sense that he cares about them.

But right now, Craig was _this fucking close_ to punch Kenny in the face if he didn't stop acting like this.

"Come on Kenny, it's not such a big deal," Stan says while patting Kenny on the back, "I'm sure you can hang out with Butters any other day."

Kenny made a sound similar to a dying whale, and Craig tried to flip him off, but it came a little awkward because of the pencil he was holding.

"You don't get it guys, it's not—you know how his parents are!"

"Assholes?" Tweek says ironically, which only fuels Kenny even more.

"Exactly! Like, okay, I know I'm not the best person around, but come on." the boy sighs, dragging his hands across his face. "Not letting me enter their house is ridiculous."

"Maybe you did something to make them angry?" Tweek asks, and then drinks a little bit of his coffee "Like, I don't know man, they're very nitpick with Butters."

"With all my respect Tweek, you think I'm stupid?" he says, and quickly points a finger at Craig "Tucker keep it quiet."

"God dammit."

Stan coughed, grabbing the attention of the other boys.

"I don't want to get in your business, but you seem like a very... _handy_ person with Butters."

Kenny looked with a deadpan look at his friend "What."

"He's asking if Butters' parents caught you two fucking." Craig answers with his stoic voice, making Kenny laugh, Stan's face become a strong red and Tweek shake so hard that he throws himself a bit of his coffee.

"Ahg! Jesus Christ Craig!" he says while cleaning himself with some tissues.

"What? It's my fault that you spilled coffee on yourself?" Craig folds his arms defiantly, and Tweek looks at him with puffed cheeks.

"You can't just say shit like that - _ngh_ \- out of nowhere." Tweek sighs, seeing how the big brown stain in the middle of his shirt doesn't go away. "Dammit, I'll change real fast. Be right back!"

"Take your time." Craig says, but Tweek is already up the stairs going to his room.

When he can't see Tweek anymore, he remembers that there are two more people in the room, and _of fucking course_ when he turns to look at them he sees Kenny grinning at him, the little fucker.

"What."

"You two are, so cute." Kenny says, closing his eyes and smiling. "Like, relationship goals."

Stan laughs a little at that. "Making Tweek throw his coffee is relationship goals?"

"Didn't you see it?" Kenny says, faking offense. "The way Craig looked at Tweek? It was pure love."

Craig scoffs at that, and he can feel his face heating a little bit. "Shut up."

"Oh, Tucker has feelings!" Kenny says laughing. "Hard shell but soft insides?"

Craig's pretty sure his face is more red now, so he musters his most deadpan face and flips the boy off, which only causes Kenny to laugh even harder.

Stan changes the subject, and Craig is sure is because of pity but he lets it pass. "Well, Kenny, you still have to answer my question."

Kenny's laughter eventually dies, leaving him gasping a little bit of air "What question?" he asks seriously, but quickly remembers the previous conversation. "Oh! No, of course I didn’t fuck at Butter's house. He's paranoid his fathers would catch us and ground him for all eternity."

Stan shrugs at the answer. "Not like we can blame him, to be honest. His parents are weird."

"They are indeed." Craig says simply, remembering some the crazy shit Butters had been grounded for.

The silence of the room is finished when Tweek comes running back from the stairs, wearing a sweater that Craig knows is his. The fact alone makes him smile.

"You look very nice in that." Craig compliments, making Tweek flush a little.

"It was the first thing that I saw on my room, don't let it get to your head." he returns, making Kenny whistle at them. "Anyway, what did I miss?"

"Nothing special," Craig shrugs, "just that Kenny hasn't fucked in Butters house."

Tweek thinks a little before asking "And what about other stuff?"

  


"Oh, of course we did blowjobs and —"

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH INFO THANK YOU." Stan quickly says, and Craig has to agree with him. "But they didn't caught you two, right?"

Kenny scoffs at him "Of course not. We choose perfect times to do it."

"I don't give to shits about your sexual life." Craig simply answers. Kenny looks a little annoyed.

"Leaving Butters' parents out, this is the reason you're like this?" Tweek asks, drinking the coffee that was left from his cup. "Because you wanted to do the project with him?"

Kenny sighed sadly. "When Mr Mackey told us about this philosophy project, I thought it could be a good way to spend more time with Butters." Kenny looks sadly at the table. "But when the fucker said that he would choose the members of each group..."

Stan rubs Kenny's back a little. "Sorry you got stuck with us."

"Yeah, you — _ngh_ —you had bad luck." Tweek says, smiling a little at Kenny, who returns the smile.

Craig then feels Tweek pinching his side a little, so he talks as well.

"I guess that must suck." which makes Kenny laugh.

"Craig Tucker feeling pity for me, Kenny McCormick?" the boy says, and Craig answers giving him the bird.

"Oh shit, look what time it is." Stan stands up and goes to grab his jacket. "I have to get home before dinner, guys."

"Oh shit, it's already 8?" Kenny asks, standing up and going to the door with Stan. "Damn, I have to get to home too." The boy looks back and waves Craig and Tweek. "See you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye!" Tweek waves back, and then Stan and Kenny go outside and close the door.

"You know we didn't do anything from the project, right?" Craig asks, and his boyfriend just shrugs and gets up, cup in hand.

"I would've liked if we had done something, but we still have an week."

Tweek then picks the rest of the cups that were on the table and starts cleaning them in the sink.

Craig goes by his side, drying with a towel the cups that Tweek hands him. "If Kenny hadn't been such a crybaby, we could have at least some information of Nietzsche."

"I know he was exaggerating a little, but come on, just being able to see Butters at school?" Tweek says, and looks proudly at how clean the last mug looks. "The Stotch treat Butters like a five year-old."

"He is kind of a five year-old."

Tweek sighs. "You know exactly what I mean. And besides, that he's innocent is not bad." He continues, grabbing a towel to dry his hands. "Especially coming from South Park."

"I guess you're right." Craig simply answers, and dries the last mug and puts it in the top drawer with the others. "But anyway, it's not that big of a deal."

"What?" Craig looks confused at Tweek, who is smiling broadly. "I'm pretty sure that if we could only see each other at school you would acting even worse."

"Babe, I'm sure that the one who would be freaking out would be you."

"Of course I would!" Tweek exclaims, like it makes perfect sense. "We're practically glued to each other..." then he looks at his boyfriend, and fakes a hurt face. "Oh, you don't feel the same, then? My love is just a game for you?"

Craig can feel his face getting red, but decides to follow his boyfriend’s game. "No such thing, honey." Craig kneels to the ground, grabbing very softly one of Tweeks hands, said boy trying to hold his laughter. "Because I know that, even if the Earth itself puts us away, our love wouldn’t fade a little bit."

Tweek finally loses it and starts laughing, and Craig kisses his boyfriend's hand before he follows suit and laughs as well.

"Oh my god, that was—" Tweek gasps for air. "That was so cheesy man."

"The cheesiest for you, my love." Craig gets up and pats his knee, grabbing Tweek's hand —the one that he kissed it— and intertwines their fingers together. "Want to check some anime in your room?"

Tweek nods, grabs Craig's laptop from the table and starts leading them up the stairs to his room, Craig following behind. "We have to finish that anime about the ghost of the dead friend. We only have like 3 chapters left."

"Do you think the guys will be able to put the ghost to rest?" Craig answers, opening the door so Tweek can pass.

"Let's find it out." the boy answers, jumping to the bed and starting the laptop.

  


The next day, Craig's usual group was sitting at their usual table. But of course, calm would not last for long, even less today.

Clyde sat between Token and Jimmy, and almost slaps a tray full of tacos in the table.

Tweek eyes suspiciously all the tacos. "I can't believe you still hadn't suffocated one day with how much tacos you eat."

"What a shame." Craig says in his voice, which causes a gasp from Clyde.

"Hey! Craig, I thought you loved me!" Clyde covers his eyes with one arm. "I would save you over tacos!"

"Wow, you sure know how to compliment people, Clyde." Craig simply answers, which causes Tweek to laugh and Clyde to puff his cheeks.

"Come on guys, start eating already." Token says, and Clyde grumbles something along the lines of "yes, dad", and starts eating his tacos.

  
But of course a mouth full of tacos won't stop Clyde from talking.

"Agnywahy, huw wgahs tyur phrtojgeckt?" the teenager asks, and Craig was sure that food was flying from Clyde's mouth.

"Did nobody teach you to eat before you talk?" Craig asks  a little disgusted, and luckily not long after Clyde swallows the mass in his mouth.

"Excuse you, but I'll eat however I want!"

"W-wow Clyde, you sure ate a lot of food at once!" Jimmy compliments, and Craig can sense where this is going. "W-we could say that yo-you have a really d-d-deep throat."

Clyde was going to answer but thankfully Token is faster. "Please Clyde, don't answer that."

"Why? It's not like—"

"Clyde," Token says again, patting the boy's shoulder, "think what Jimmy said."

Clyde looks utterly confused, so Token sighs and continues the conversation. "So guys, did you start your projects?"

"O-Oh yeah!" Jimmy says. "Nichole has a l-lot of knowledge of philosophy, and Timmy and Scott are g-great partners."

"Yeah, Nichole really digs philosophy," Token sighs, looking at Clyde, "not like this one right here."

"Hey! It's not my fault that philosophy is boring as fuck." He puff his cheeks out, and Token sighs again, a smile on his face. "Anyway, be lucky that we have Kyle and Red, we could have ended much worse."

Tweek laughs at that. "At least you didn't end up with Cartman. Wendy and Bebe can't stand him."

The rest of the guys joins the laugh, until Jimmy speaks. "A-at least they have Butters a-as w-well."

Token continues the conversation. "Yeah, Butters is a hardworking kid, they'll be fine." Then he looks to Craig and Tweek. "And what about you two? Did you start the project yesterday?"

Craig sighs. "We were going to, but thanks to Kenny we did nothing."

"Craig, don't blame Kenny." Tweek admonishes. "He had his reasons to be - _ngh_ \- sad and all that."

"Doesn't mean I have to care."

Jimmy decided to talk then. "A-and why is that?"

"Because Butters' parents don't let him get into their house." Tweek then drinks some more coffee.

Clyde swallows another mouthful of tacos. "That's so lame, dude."

"It s-sure is." Jimmy says, and they all continue eating.

At some point, Craig hears laughter from his side, and when he looks he sees it's Kenny and Butters in the table with their group consisting of Cartman, Kyle and Stan.

Butters and Kenny are sitting together, and he could not hear what they were saying but Butters seemed very happy; Kenny was harder to say because of the hood, but Craig assumed he was smiling as well.  
For a brief moment, the boy thinks that they don't look not so different to Tweek and him. But then again, he could go to Tweek's house anytime.

The bell rings, signaling the end of the lunch, and everyone starts to go to their class.

 

**[Anyway, back to the gay shit]**

**Bebe:** Omg you guys I'm so bored

Welcome to the club.

**Bebe:** Arent u with Tweek???

**Wendy:** He works today, right?

Yes.

**Bebe:** Loool sucks to be you then

Fuck you.

**Bebe:** Oh wow someone is salty damn

**Wendy:** More than usual.

Oh yeah, I'm so salty.

If you want to eat fries today is your lucky day.

**Bebe:** PFFFFFS

**Wendy:** Hahaha, very funny Craig.

Anyway, you could do the philosophy project if you don't have anything else to do.

Wendy, I'm bored.

Do you really thing I want to start the project?

**Wendy:** Didn't you start it yesterday?

It was hard when Kenny was being a crybaby.

**Bebe:** Something has happened between him and Butters right???

Butters' parents don't let Kenny enter his house.

**Wendy:** Wait, really?

**Bebe:** Wtf?????

Why??

I don't know.

Because they're weird people.

**Wendy:** Maybe they're homophobic?

Like, I don't know them very much but...

**Bebe:** It could be the reason tbh but they haven't done anything to Butters right???

Because if they have I stg time to kick their ass

Not every homophobic person tries to change their son, Bebe.

Some just try to forget that fact about their kid and that's that.

**Bebe:** I guess ur right

But at least that explains why Butters was like that yesterday

Butters was acting all sad too?

**Wendy:** No, he was acting normally

But like, you could see that he was feeling down, you know?

**Bebe:** Yep, even Cartman realized it lmao

But Cartman and Butters spend lots of time together so I guess it makes sense

I can't believe people still hang out with Cartman, to be honest.

**Bebe:** I stg I don't get it either, like ???? People r u ok???

**Wendy** : From what Kyle and Stan say Cartman is more tolerable now than he was a couple years ago.

And to be fair, yesterday at least he worked well.

You have to admit that Bebe.

**Bebe:** Wow the betrayal

But I'll give it to you that he was a bit less of an asshole

A *little* bit

And guys wtf why r we talking about the fatass???

That's a good fucking question.

**Bebe:** ye guys, let's go back to Kenny and Butters problem

**Wendy:** Yeah it's pretty sad.

We should do something about it.

Excuse me.

**Wendy:** What?

You said we.

Like, I care about their problems.

**Bebe:** Umm hello????

*We*, and that includes YOU, should try to find a way to help them

Why?

**Bebe:** Because you all are gay??

Dont you have an honor code to help gay people in need or smth??

Bebe.

What the actual fuck are you talking about?

**Wendy:** ANYWAY

I think we really should help them

**Tweek:** HELP WHO

-

Confused, Craig looks to the clock on his bedside table, that reads "7:30". It takes Tweek 15 minutes to arrive from the coffee shop to his house, so he’ll be here by quarter to eight. With that checked, he returns to the chat.

-

**Bebe:** Kenny and Butters!!!

**Tweek:** OH YEHA MAYBE WE SHOULD

Honey, you're spamming the caps again.

**Tweek:** OHH

Sorry

It's okay.

No worries.

**Wendy:** I have and idea.

But you'll probably not like it.

Wow Wendy, you really know how to sell your products.

**Bebe:** CRAIG SHHHH

Go ahead Wendy <3

**Wendy:** <3

Well, I asked Butters about it and basically his parent just let him out of the house because he has to do this project, if not he just goes from school to house.

And this has been going for a couple of weeks already.

**Bebe:** Waaaaat?? And he doesnt know why???

**Wendy:** Nope

**Tweek:** Man thatt sure scuks

Wendy, are you going to explain your idea today?

**Tweek:** Craig dont be mean

Fine.

**Wendy:** Yes, I was going to explain it now, calm down

Thanks for whipping your boyfriend Tweek <3

Hey I'm not whipped.

**Bebe:** You are so whipped dude lol

Fuck you Bebe.

**Bebe:** What you wanna fight little shit???

**Tweek:** GUYSYSS DONT FIHGT

Don't worry Tweek, we won't.

**Bebe:** PFFFF

**Wendy:** ANYWAY

I'LL TELL MY IDEA NOW IF YOU LET ME

Don't let me stop you.

**Wendy:** Is very simple to be honest.

We just have to condensate 1 week of work in two days.

That way Kenny and Butters can hang out during the rest of the week, and the Stotch won't suspect anything :^)

You have to be kidding.

**Wendy:** Bad news for you because Im serious

Why do I have to put double the effort because Butters’ parents are assholes?

It's not my fault.

**Bebe:** OMGF CRAIG

CANT YOU BE NICE FOR ONCE??

ITS NOT THAT HARD, YOU SHOULD TRY IT

If you want to see me all worried about people I don't care,

You should take a seat then.

**Wendy:** Oh come on Craig, don't be such a child.

Even you must know that what the Stotch are doing is bullshit.

I do.

And I don't care.

Good luck making Cartman agree to your plan though.

-

Craig closes the chat app and angrily throws the phone somewhere to the feet of his bed. After that, he lays and closes his eyes.

Some minutes later he can hear Tweek and his mother's voice downstairs, and then Tweek coming to his room, opening the door.

"Hey Craig." Tweek enters the room, closes the door behind him and drops his backpack to the ground.

"Hey honey." Craig simply answers, turning around and moving a little so Tweek can lay in his bed. When he does, he spoons him. "How was your day?"

"Good," Tweek moves a little closer to Craig, "we had a lot of customers, but most of them asked for easy stuff."

"I'm glad to hear that." Even though he's comfortable, Craig can feel Tweek twitching a little more than usual. "Something's wrong, babe?"

Tweek turns his head a little, watching the stoic expression of his boyfriend's face. He sighs, and turns around completely. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You won't me mad?"

Craig moves his head a little, his forehead touching Tweek's. "Never with you. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's just that, _ngh_ , I don't get why you don't want to help Kenny and Butters."

Craig thinks about it for a second. "I think it's a waste of time."

"And why is that?" Tweek asks, while putting himself in a cross-legged position in the bed. Craig puts his head in his boyfriend's legs, and Tweek pets his hair.

"First, Wendy's plan consists of Cartman helping us, which is highly unlikely."

"Okay. What else?"

"Second,"Craig continues explaining, "is that she wants to condensate a work that is supposed to take a week in two days? We won't be able to pull that off."

"Hmm."

"And like I said, it's not my fault that Butters' parents are fucking crazy. They may even be watching  if his son really is doing the project or not."

"That's true."

"And come on, Wendy is smart, she knows better than this... half baked plan."

A little laugh escapes Tweek's mouth. "Half baked? Really?"

"It made you laugh, so it worked." Craig says with confidence, which only makes Tweek laugh more.  
Craig gets in a sit position at Tweek's side, and grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers. "You really want to help them?"

Tweeks looks down to his feet. "Yeah, I think we should. You know at least Butters would try to help us."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to help him."

Craig's statement makes Tweek show a knowing smile. "Craig, sometimes you just help a person because you want to," Tweek then directs his gaze to his boyfriend, "and I want to help them. It's the right thing to do."

Craig stares at his boyfriend's face for a couple of seconds, and then at their hands. Tweek kisses him, a chaste kiss, but it tastes like coffee and it's perfect.

Craig knows he has lost this battle.

"...Fine, I'll go with Wendy's plan." And quickly continues before Tweek sings victory. "BUT we'll need to plan this very well. I don't want to do more work than necessary."

"Sure thing!" Tweek quickly scrambles from his backpack and grabs his phone to start typing in the group chat. Craig puts his head in Tweek's shoulder to see the screen.

-

**[Anyway, back to the gay shit]**

Craig joins the plan <3

**Bebe <3:** YOU GO SWEETIE

**Wendy <3:** How did u convince him?

**Bebe <3:** How??? I'll tell you how, using the mouth amirite ;)

FSOIPFJOSFJ BEBE NOO

WE TALKDE ABT IT

**Bebe <3: **Yeah sure thing ;)

**Wendy <3: **Well, I'm glad that he's decided to help them.

And he also says that he's sorry abt bfore

Craig: No I'm not.

**Wendy <3:** Of course you're not.

**Bebe <3: **Once an asshole, always an asshole

Tweek if he ever treats you bad you call me and we beat his ass to the moon

Okay <3

 

The next day, a particular scene is taking place in Tweek’s living room, and he’s making sure to mess with his boyfriend later about it.

"Oh man, I don’t know how to thank you." Kenny says, hugging a very uncomfortable Craig, who is awkwardly returning the hug.

"Get off me McCormick."

"It’s just," Kenny lets go of Craig, who looks more relaxed now, "I’ll work very hard too, dead serious."

"No shit you’ll work hard. We have a schedule planned already."

Stan looks surprised to hear that. "Wait, already?"

"It was the only way to make Craig agree to help." Tweek answers and looks to a worried Stan. "It’s not insane, really."

"Well, let’s get started then."

Everyone goes to the table, and Craig tells everyone what to do: Stan and Kenny will have to look books and movies that make reference to the philosophy of Nietzsche, while he and Tweek try to sort what that philosophy consists about.

For a while they all work in mostly silence, but then Stan remembers a detail.

"So, Cartman really agreed to Wendy’s idea?"

Craig just shrugs. "Beats me why."

"The fucker must be planning something." Kenny says, mostly to himself. "But if he wants to help, I don’t care."

"Wendy and Bebe already told me that they’re putting an eye on him, just in case." Tweek says, and Kenny looks relieved at that.

"I can’t believe you’re putting this much effort for me. I’ll repay you somehow, I swear."

Craig looks for a second like he’s about to say something, but reconsiders it and closes his mouth. "Just shup up and keep working, McCormick."

"Sure thing boss." Kenny says doing a military salute, making Stan and Tweek laugh.

While they’re working, Tweek keeps giving every now and then glances at his boyfriend, and Craig catches him one times. Tweek’s cheeks turn a little red and he excuses himself to the kitchen saying that he needs to refill his coffee. Craig follows him.

Tweeks starts pouring more coffee on his mug. "You look very focused."

"Oh, and here I was, thinking you were checking me out." Craig says with his stoic voice, making Tweek laugh. "Honey, don’t lie to me like that."

The boy laughter eventually dies and Tweek looks to the mug filled with coffee. "It’s just that," he starts, and Craig hums so Tweek knows he’s paying attention, "I didn’t think you’d be so willing to help them. I’m glad."

Craig smiles at that, and hugs his boyfriend from behind, kissing his head. "I’m happy to hear that."

Stan then calls them from the living room. "Hey guys, it would be cool if you helped us and all that."

Craig removes one of his hands from Tweek’s waist and flips off behind him. "Fuck off."

Kenny then chimes in. "Come on Stan, leave the lovebirds alone! Let’s continue working." and Craig and Tweek can hear Stan grumble something under his breath.

"We really should continue working." Tweek simply says, and Craig agrees with him.

"Yeah, let’s go."

* * *

It’s Thursday afternoon. Stan, Kenny and Craig look with tired eyes to the computer screen, where a powerpoint about Nietzsche is almost finished, Tweek putting the last details.

Said boy is intensely looking at the screen, checking every diapositive, adding little details here and there, moving the text blocks one millimeter to the left because they _have to be perfectly symmetric Stan, otherwise they look horrible._

After what seems like an eternity, they arrive to the final page. Tweek looks at it for almost five minutes without touching anything. He moves the cursor to close the powerpoint, when suddenly Craig grabs his hands, making Tweek jump in his seat.

"Craig!? What the—"

"There’s a missing dot." the other boy answers, moving the mouse that Tweek is still holding to the place, and clicking on the dot on the keyboard.

"Oh." Tweek simply answers, and Stan whines tired.

"Please, tell me we’re already done."

Craig checks the screen one last time before releasing his hold on the mouse. "Yep. It’s over."

"Thank god!" Kenny cries happily, throwing himself on the sofa in the living room. "I haven’t worked this much in my entire life."

"My head hurts." Stan simply says, seating by Kenny’s side.

Tweek saves the powerpoint one last time, and then another time just in case, before finally closing it, and putting a copy in Craig’s pendrive. "Okay, this is already done."

"Fucking finally." Craig mutters, grabbing his pendrive and throwing it inside his school back.

When he turns around, he can see Tweek has joined the others on the sofa, and that Kenny is in the phone, probably texting Butters.

"Butters says they’re already finished too!" Kenny exclaims happily, confirming Craig’s suspects. "Oh man, I can’t believe we can really sneak of his parents."

"You’re welcome." Craig says, dropping himself between Tweek and Stan.

"For real, thank you guys." Kenny says, hugging the other 3 boys. "You are the real MVP's."

"Kenny you’re choking me!" Tweek says a little panicked, and Craig pats his back reassuringly.

A notification from Kenny’s phone makes him stop the hug, and when he reads the message he smiles so big Craig thinks his mouth must hurt.

"Butters says he can meet with me now!" he screams while he runs to grab his schoolbag and his jacket before leaving. "See you guys tomorrow!"

Before any of them can say their goodbyes, Kenny has already left. Stan is the next one to get up from his seat. "Okay, I think I should be leaving too. Good job guys."

"Good job." Tweek answers tiredly, and Stan grabs his jacket and leaves the Tweek’s house as well.

Once there’s just the two of them, Craig sighs happily and lays in the entire sofa, Tweek on top of him.

"I’m so tired." Tweek complains, getting more comfortable on top of the other boy. Meanwhile, Craig grabs the remote and puts on the TV, zapping through the channels.

"You want to go to your bed?" Craig asks, when suddenly a tv show catches his eye; is an old cartoon about some kids living in a tiny town where crazy shit happens.

"Oh dude, remember this show!?" Tweek asks excited, and Craig nods. "It’s been so long since I’ve watched it!"

"Me too, but this shit was hilarious." Craig simply says while watching the TV, both of the boys in silence.

In the episode one of the boys is trying to fake he has this weird syndrome where he just insults all the time and he can’t control it, and when the principal of the school appears he screams at her _shitballs_ , which makes both of them laugh.

"Oh man, this shit is hilarious!" Tweek says, still trying to control his laughter. "I can’t believe I forgot about this show until now."

"If I could say shitballs to our principal, I would be soooo happy." Craig says, which makes Tweek laugh even more.

"Dude, if you do that, I’m pretty sure that PC Principal would expel you. Or kill you." Tweek gets silent for a moment, and then looks at Craig with a serious face. "Please don’t do it."

"Don’t worry babe," Craig moves his head a little and kisses Tweek’s forehead, said boy blushing a little, “I’ll be with you for a long time."

"That’s great then, because…" Tweek is now the one who kisses Craig on the lips, and even if the kiss is very brief Craig blushes. "You’ll have to stay with me for a long time."

After that both boys watch the cartoon together, and a couple of hours later Ms. Tweak finds them in a deep sleep.

* * *

Luckily for Craig, they have philosophy in the first class of Monday, which makes him a little relieved because that means Tweek won’t have time to freak out over what-if’s: just go to class, make the presentation and be done with it.

Moreover, they are the first group to present, which is nice because they don’t have anyone to be compared to; they are all a little sleepy, but they manage to do a good job.  
The rest of the class Craig pays no attention whatsoever, and he just thinks of nothing while grabbing Tweek’s hand, who is sitting by his side.

At lunch, their usual group is eating and chatting happily, talking about their projects and how they went.

"Finally this shit is over." Craig says, everyone in the table agreeing.

"Y-your group r-really did a great job," Jimmy compliments, "b-but I have to say our p-project was the best!"

"Your whole group was made of smart kids, it’s not fair!" Clyde whines, getting a light hit in the head by Token.

"Oh really? And who was the no smart kid in our group?" he asks, the others in the table laughing, except Clyde who is a little embarrassed. "Anyway, our work went better than expected. And you did a great project too." he says while looking at Craig and Tweek.

"Yeah, it was good." Craig simply answers in his monotone voice.

"But I’m a little tired, to be honest." Tweek says, drinking a little coffee.

"How about after school you come to my house and we sleep?" Craig asks softly, and Tweek nods.

Clyde gasps at the interaction. "Oh, that was so sweet, Craig!" Craig simply flips him off, which makes Clyde laugh.

  


The rest of lunch and clases pass by in a flash, and before Craig knows it, he and Tweek are leaving to his house.

"Hey fellas! Wait!" Butters says running to them, and when Tweek and Craig stop he catches his breath for a moment before talking. "I-I just wanted to thank you two for, y’know, all the hard work n’all."

"You’re welcome." Craig simply says, and Tweek answers after him.

"It’s okay, really. We know you would’ve done the same for us."

"He truly would!" Kenny says, appearing out of nowhere and hugging Butters, said boy blushing a bright red. "Because he’s such a cutie."

"Oh c’mon Ken! I’m not that good!" he says, kissing Kenny’s check. "And you’d help them too, mister!"

"I would help Tweek, sure, but Tucker?" Kenny says, making a so-so with his hand. "I’m not sure.”

"Wow, fuck you too McCormick." Craig says while flipping off Kenny.

Said boy simply laughs, and stops to hug Butters to instead grab one of his hands and intertwine their fingers. "Don’t be so mad, Tucker. Look, I thought about inviting you two to dinner some pizza. What do you say?"

Tweek looks a little worried at that, and even if Craig knows why, he doesn’t say anything. "Kenny, are you sure about that? You really don’t own us anything."

Realisation flashes through Kenny’s face, and then he simply has a little smile. "Really, dude, it’s ok. I want to do it."

"Wendy, Bebe and Cartman already said yes!" Butters says happily, but Tweek doesn’t look very convinced. "Pretty please?" Butters asks again with hopeful eyes.

When Tweek doesn’t answer right away, Craig whispers to him. "How about we get that sleep and later we say to them if we’re going or not?"

Tweek thinks for a moment and takes Craig’s plan. "Right know I’m not sure, but I’ll tell you later, ok?"

"Okay Tweek!" Butters says, and starts to leave the school, Kenny by his side. "See you soon!"

"See you soon!" Tweek waves back, and he and Craig go to the latter’s house to get their well deserved sleep.

When they arrive they say hi to Craig’s father, who is in the living room making a ship inside a bottle, and go straight to Craig’s room.

"Should we really accept the offer?" Tweek says, throwing his backpack and going to lay in the bed. "Like, I know Kenny himself asked us to go, but - _ngh_ \- I’m not so sure…"

Craig lays beside his boyfriend, hugging him and pulling the blankets of the bed over the two of them. "I would accept it. He himself said that it was okay." he snuggles a little closer to Tweek. "How about we first sleep a little and then we decide?"

"Do I look so tired?" Tweek says jokingly, but a jawn escapes from his lips. "Okay, I’ll take your offer."

Craig jawns after him, and closes his eyes. "Good night babe."

"Good night."

  


When Craig wakes up, is to the sound of his phone, the screen bright with light. He sees through the window that the sun has almost set down, so at least a couple hours have passed.  
As careful as possible, he retrieves one of his arms from Tweek’s hold, grabbing his phone. He then unlocks it to see that is a message from Kenny.

-

**[Fucking McCormick]**

Hey my dudeeee

Are you n Tweek coming r not??

Because like, its ok if you dont

And ngl less money I spend the better

But I really would like to at least try to say thx to u

Also Butters would like to see you n Tweek!!

Craig Tucker u asshole you just read my messages answer!!!!

-

Craig hears a yawn by his side, and when he looks Tweek is scratching one eye and Craig is very tempted to take a photo.

"Who is that?" Tweek asks, pointing at Craig’s phone.

"McCormick asking me if we’re going to the dinner with not." Tweek yawns again and looks at the clock.

"We still have time to answer, right?"

"Yeah." Craig says, petting Tweek’s hair. "So, what do you want to do?"

Tweek thinks it for a moment, but then he asks Craig. "What about you? Do you want to go?"

Craig is a little taken aback by the question, but quickly answers. "Yeah. But we don’t have to if you don’t want, really."

Tweek looks at his boyfriend, a little smile appearing in his face. "I want to go."

Craig nods and answers his phone.

-

**[Fucking McCormick]**

Helloooooo

Craig Tuckeeer

R u thereeeee

Stop spamming my chat McCormick.

And yes, we’re going.

Woooho.

At 8:30 at the pizza place???

Okay.

Okay my dudes, see u later!!!

-

"At half past eight at the pizza place," Craig says to Tweek while he locks the phone again, "so we have still... one hour to get ready."

"Hey Craig," Tweek says, catching Craig off guard, "I’m glad to see that you really want to go."

Craig stays silent for a moment. "Psh, I won’t say no to free pizza."

Tweek opens his mouth like he’s going to say something, but then he closes it again, a small smile appearing on his face.

"I guess you’re right." Tweek says, and kisses Craig’s cheek. "Shall we get ready then?"

Craig kisses Tweek in the lips, a chaste kiss, but it’s enough to make him feel funny in the inside.

"Right after you, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read my friend's fanfic, it's a BNHA one with the prompt "all the seats in this huge fucking lecture hall and you have to sit right next to me". Here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889044


End file.
